I Must Have Been In Love
by Carl-Azure Moon
Summary: Oneshot!ShinkuxMillhi coupling in 2nd summon- well you know, assume there is a 2nd summon lol   R&R plz!


It's been a while since I last write an English fanfic!lol

So this is a DOG DAYS fanfic with Shinku and Millhi coupling, plz R&R~

Disclaimer: I do not own DOG DAYS.

* * *

><p><strong>I Must Have Been In Love<strong>

Somewhere in a flower nursery in Flonyard, Millhiore was sitting under a tree in her 'Secret Garden', gazing at the starry sky and the silver moon. Grass and flowers waved as

breeze blew across the land gently, building up a tranquil atmosphere.

'...' Millhi was deep in thought, unable to notice that somebody else was coming into her own secret place, until...

'Princess!' A boy with golden hair and sapphire eyes called-Biscotti's summoned hero, Shinku, walked near to Millhi, who was a bit surprised and immediately blushed a bit

when she found that the one who she has been thinking about all night actually turned up right in front of her.

'H-Hello Shinku, how do you do?' Millhi greeted Shinku while trying to suppress her quickened heartbeat.

'Well you know...everyone is searching for you after your concert, and I thought that you might have gone here, so...' Shinku answered with a smile, '...could I sit next to

you?' He asked.

'Yes, please.' Millhi replied with a peaceful voice, but unable to hide her happiness as her fluffy tail started to wag quickly. But then she remembered Shinku's words about

everyone searching for her, so she asked Shinku worriedly,' should I go back to Firianno Palace now? Rico and Eclair must be worrying about me...'

'Hmm...although I was not sure that you're here, I actually told them "I know where the Princess is", so it's not really a problem...I think.' Shinku smirked, and this made

Millhi giggle a bit too.

The two stared at each other for sometime, then suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. Millhi focused her sight onto the sky again and asked, sounding a little rushed, 'it's beautiful,

isn't it?'

Shinku too looked into the deep-blue sky. 'Yes, it sure is,' he answered.

They went into silence again, but then Shinku came up with an idea. 'Do you want to fly to the sky? I mean...would you like to have a flight with me, Princess?' He suggested,

unsure that whether Millhi would like this idea or not; but his worry soon vanished as Millhi nodded happily immediately, with her tail wagging excitedly.

'Yes, I'd love to!' She answered quickly.

Shinku nodded with a smile(which made Millhi blushed again), then ordered, 'Palladion, tornator form!' The divine sword Palladion, now taking a form of ruby ring, shone and

summoned tornator.

They soon took off to the sky, with Millhi sitting at the front and Shinku standing behind Millhi. Numerous stars flying pass the two, and the silver moon watching over them.

After a few minutes of silence, Millhi broke the silence and asked, 'do you remember the first time we ride tornator together?'

'Of course. At that time we needed to rush to the hall for your concert, and I was totally exhausted after that...but it's good to get there in time,' Shinku recalled his memory

and replied, '...and you sang the same song in the welcome back-concert tonight too, didn't you?' He asked. Millhi could no longer hide her blush as she answered,' yes I

did...the song called "I must be in love".'

'...It's a really good song, and you sang really well...'

'Thank you...'

Millhi's tail wagged nervously as she began to wonder whether Shinku knows the meaning behind the song.

But Shinku did not say anything again. They flew with silence again. Millhi felt a bit disappointed, but did not say anything too.

'Princess,' finally after a few minutes, Shinku started, 'could you please turn around?'

'Shinku?' Millhi was a bit puzzled, but still stood up and turned.

At the moment she turned back, she could not see Shinku's face. In the next second, she was surrounded with warmth and familiar scent. Her heart nearly popped out as she

found that she was being embraced tightly and the fact that she actually could feel Shinku's quick heartbeat too.

Then she heard Shinku's whisper.

'Thank you...thank you for watching over me all the time...' Shinku's voice trembled with emotion, 'thank you for choosing me as your hero...'

Tears started to fell as Millhi felt both happy and sad. She remembered the happiness she felt when Shinku came into her world, the great time they had when they had their

morning walk, the pain that pierce through her heart when Shinku had to go back to his home world and the sadness she experienced when she missed Shinku every night

before the 2nd summon. She wrapped her arms around Shinku's back and too hugged him tightly.

'Shinku...I missed you a lot...I always wanted to meet you...' Millhi sobbed as all of her emotions started to flow out through her tears.

'Me too...and I'm right here now...' Shinku replied, and he could feel himself shivering as he realize how deeply he was thinking about the Princess, even she is from another

world.

'And I'm here to give you my reply once again...my reply which should have been given on the day we parted...'

Millhi raised her head and looked into Shinku's sapphire eyes. More tears rolled out as Shinku's reply rang in her ears.

'I love you, Millhi.'

Millhi broke into tears. Ever since she met the hero, she always wanted Shinku to call her name; and just a moment before her wish did came true. She sobbed so hardly that

she could hardly speak, but she managed to say the sentence.

'I love you too Shinku...I really, really love you a lot...'

Shinku wiped Millhi's tears with his finger, but the warmth Millhi felt just made her cry even harder. Shinku gently stroke her head, then cupped her cheek and stared into her

violet eyes.

'Her eyes...it's never been this beautiful...' Shinku thought as he felt that he was being pulled by Millhi's eyes.

'Shinku...' Millhi whispered the hero's name and slowly closed her eyes as she knew what will happen next.

'It's just like the fantasy stories I've...' her thought was interrupted as she felt her lips melt with Shinku's. Shinku too closed his eyes as their kiss slowly went more passionate

but with tenderness. The two was in bliss, and knew that even they had to part again someday, their heart would never ever part again.

'...Shinku?'

'Yes?'

'...I must have been in love since the day I met you through stargazing...'

'Thank you…Millhi.'

[END]

* * *

><p>So this is it! I can say that I nearly died because of right all those fluffs...or maybe not. lol Anyway R&amp;R plz! :)<p> 


End file.
